Lista de reproducción
by otherguys
Summary: Sakura se sorprendió a si misma cuando encontró lo que se había propuesto encontrar años atrás: la lista de reproducción de Spotify del imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku and songs.
1. Prólogo

**Lista de reproducción**

 **Prólogo.**

Se sorprendió a si misma cuando encontró lo que se había propuesto encontrar años atrás. Sintió que era un momento relevante e íntimo, y se halló buscando en su mente algo que hacer más allá de lo obvio.

Sakura Haruno, eterna -según todos- enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, al que nada le gustaba, alteraba, motivaba o impresionaba, tenía, justo frente a sus ojos, algo que cambiaba totalmente la oración anterior.

"Lista de reproducción"

Sakura bufó ante tan absurdo título. Literal, práctico, aburrido. Sasuke abarcaba todo eso, la economía del lenguaje entraba en total uso gracias a él.

Volvió a enfocarse y sintió que la pequeña puberta que coexistía en su interior, bailaba y ansiaba saber un poco más de su amor.

-Cálmate.

Se oyó decirse. Poco sirvió.

La primera canción de la lista era "R U Mine" y la sorpresa abarcó sus cuencas. ¿Cómo es que Sasuke-kun tenía la canción más popular de los Arctic Monkeys en su lista?

El tiempo que llevaba siendo su amiga provocó que Sakura conociera un poquito mejor al neutral muchacho, se aclararan algunos rumores y redescubriera su amor hacia él. Y es que la pelirrosa estaba segurísima que no había persona más ideal para ella que el pelinegro.

Quiso arriesgarse y se aventuró a darle click al botón de Aleatorio

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta será una serie de fics cortos inspirados en letras de canciones.

Espero que sea bien recibido.


	2. I wanna be yours

_**Primer capítulo. Espero disfruten y me comenten qué tal. (Inserte carita feliz, ff no me deja poner emoticones )**_

* * *

 _ **I wanna be yours**_ _ **-**_ **Arctic Monkeys**

Sasuke se abochornó cuando sintió unos brazos menudos rodear su cuello por detrás y varios pares de ojos observando inocentes y curiosos. Eran extremidades suaves, tersas y olían muy bien, pero lo asfixiaban.

Evitó el sonrojo de nerviosismo -camuflado en mal humor- que estaba a punto de hacer presencia en su rostro, mirando hacia otro lado. Al hacero, sus ojos fueron a topar con un disgusto aún mayor del que le provocaban los brazos de la Yamanaka sobre sus hombros.

Su mirada chocó con los orbes verdes de una de sus compañeras de clase, dudosos y un poco dolidos. Cuando se sacó el auricular logro escuchar el comentario de la amiga que acompañaba a la muchacha.

-Así que sí están juntos, eh. Vaya Sakura, es una vuelta jodida. Lo siento mucho.

" _Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought"._

Frunció el ceño ante el estribillo de la canción y decidió pausarla y quitarse de encima a la rubia. Sasuke no podía evitar sentir una fuerte atracción hacia la portadora de ojos verdes y no sabía reaccionar a ello. ¿Qué tan complicado sería acercarse a ella? A pesar de ubicarla -y solo eso- de toda la vida, en lo demás la chica era un misterio para él. El único hecho concreto, es que ella, como varias otras, estaba inmersa en la categoría de "Estoy muy colada por Uchiha menor".

A pesar de eso, le gustaba mirarla. Siempre cuando no estaba pendiente de él, estaba gritándole a Naruto, aconsejando a Hyuga sobre el rubio o intentando que el vago de Nara hiciese algo productivo aparte de rellenar de mala gana los exámenes.

Sasuke recordó sentir el corazón desbocado cuando en un lapso de distracción, Sakura cayó sobre él el año anterior, cuando tenían doce años, y rio fuertemente por su torpeza. Pudo jurar que era la risa más linda que alguna vez podría escuchar, y se molestó cuando ella la hizo callar con un sonrojo potente que germinó en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que fue con él con quien chocó.

Cuando el muchacho se incorporó, supo que quería ser de ella para siempre.

Niñerías, supuso.

Reprodujo una canción en su Smartphone y el coro de una canción cobró sentido para él.

" _Baby I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours…"_

* * *

 _Muy cortito y ligero. Es probable que la mayoría sean así. Intento que sea lo más íntimo posible._

 _Aparte, sé que Sasuke suena muy cursi, pero tienen 12/13 años y solo lo pensó, así que me justifico. Jaja._

 _Si se dan cuenta, las canciones que son el tema del capítulo, son las canciones que va reproduciendo Sakura. Así que, mientras van leyendo, pueden imaginarse a Sakura escuchándolas._

 _También, la narración es desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, así que Sakura no relaciona la canción a los recuerdos de él._


	3. One Dance

_**ONE DANCE – Drake**_

" _Baby, I like your style"_

Naruto está de cumpleaños.

Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo hablaba de ello.

Por supuesto que para que esto sucediese, el chiquillo había dado de que hablar abriendo demás la boca.

─…Y no sé si deba comprar vodka como prometí, Teme, porque si vomitan la alfombra de Kushina, me castra. ¡Me castra, dattebayo!

─Hmp

─Venga, idiota, ¿no estás ni un poco emocionado?

Suspiró.

─Naruto, voy a tener que cuidarte el pescuezo toda la noche. Si no lo hago, probablemente la Hyuga te denuncie por acoso sexual y termines en una celda por pelearte con Neji. No me emociona eso. Ni una pizca, ni un poquito. Nada.

Sasuke alcanzó a ver como el rubio rolaba los ojos ante su actitud reacia -bastante normal- a divertirse. Este último, ignorándolo, y con gran admiración se tiró de pico contra lo que su radar, segundos antes había captado; una mota rosada caminando a lo largo del pasillo.

─¡Sakura-chaaaaan!, ─golpe─ ¿tienes pensado venir a mi fiesta? ¿verdad que sí? Debo comprar vodka, ¿no? Sasuke no opina nada, es un aburrido.

El chico hacía un esfuerzo cariñoso y posesivo para mantener a la pelirrosa en un abrazo que a ella le abochornó, en especial porque _no se sentía preparada_ para ver los ojos punzantes del pelinegro atravesarla como solía hacerlo. "Es como si me odiara" le comentó una vez a Karin, la prima del Uzumaki, quien se encargó de intentar conseguirle información el año anterior sobre el Uchiha y la Yamanaka. "Es todo falso, Saku. No están juntos, se lo inventó Tenten para tener de qué hablar con el Hyuga. Bastante patético."

─¡Naruto! –un suspiró salió de sus labios al sacarse al rubio de encima─ Claro que iré, baka. Has hablado de ella toda la semana, todo el mes. -enfatizó- Si no me hubieran cambiado de salón, diría que todo el año. Gracias al cielo no tengo que soportarte todo el día

Sakura paró en seco su monólogo al ver al Uchiha menor yéndose mientras ella hablaba. Si no la odia, ¿entonces qué?

─Vamos Sakura-chan, ¡sigue hablando!

 **. . .**

Sasuke pestañeó lento y se concentró en el vaso que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Uno de los parlantes reproducía la música a su costado, atiborrándole los oídos acompasadamente y evitando escuchar con claridad los gritos que Kushina le dirigía a su único hijo, Naruto.

─¡Dijiste que sería algo pequeño, llegaste a mencionar "familiar", Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Cómo he podido creerte? ¿Qué edad crees que tienes, 20? ¡Apenas cumpliste 15, niño! ¿crees que puedes introducir alcohol a esta casa como si fueras mayor? Mira a la pobrecita Sakura, tiene apenas 14 años. ¿Qué le digo a su madre? ¡está absurdamente alcoholizada!

─Pero mamá, tú bebes como camionero…

Naruto se encogió ante un nuevo golpe en la cabeza. Su episódico etilismo hacia que no pudiese enfocar bien a su madre y eso a Sasuke le causaba más gracia que sorpresa. ¿Habían tomado tanto?

─Escúchame bien, mañana tendrás que limpiar todo este desastre. ¡Hay más de cien personas metidas aquí!

-¿E-entonces la fiesta con-continúa?- arrastró las palabras. Sasuke se rio un poquito de él.

-Por supuesto que sí, niñato. No puedes quedar mal echando a toda esta gente. De todas formas, ustedes son muy jóvenes y no saben beber. En una o dos horas morirán en algún desmayo y tú, pendejo, tendrás mucho vomito que limpiar.

La estridente risa de la madre de Naruto fácilmente pudo haberse escuchado por sobre la música, de no ser porque Drake cantó mucho más fuerte esta vez. Sasuke volteó la mirada y se topó a lo lejos con un grupo de muchachas moviéndose rítmicamente en la masa de gente. Avanzó un poco más y pudo vislumbrar a su compañera, Sakura, moviéndose en todo su esplendor. Caderas, muslos y brazos creaban un conjunto de movimientos esporádicos y un poco arrítmicos, por la borrachera que llevaba, que hicieron sentir a Sasuke extraño. No, no extraño: excitado. Disimuló para sí el dolor en su entrepierna al ver el trasero de Sakura moverse.

Fue cuando escuchó a Ino Yamanaka chillar emocionada a su lado, que se dio cuenta de su propio cuerpo pegado al de la pelirrosa, meciéndose y riéndose. Ella, al saber de su identidad, hizo un esfuerzo alcoholizado en verse aún más sensual y ambos terminaron formando una masa irreconocible de dos cuerpos abrazados bailando extrañamente.

Sasuke escuchó el coro antes de besarla.

" _That's why- I need a one dance, got the Hennesy in my hand"_

 _-_ Sasuke-kun, hay una habitación más atrás de la cocina…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Un nuevo capítulo, como ya verán.

Respecto a sus comentarios sobre la famosa lista:

Esta sí existe y tiene todas las canciones que subiré (y más). Obviamente al tener más creatividad que Sasuke, le puse un nombre distinto. Apenas termine de escribir y subir el fic, se las pasaré para que imagen a nuestro adorable Uchiha escuchando canciones de todo tipo. Sigo añadiendo temas, y sospecho que después de terminar este proyecto, seguiré subiendo más, asi que es preferible si le dan _follow_.

Espero puedan identificar a nuestro chico escuchando estas canciones, pensando en Sakura y a ella imaginándolo a él también.

También, como escritora aficionada y estudiante de literatura, acepto críticas siempre que vengan con respeto. Agradezco sus recomendaciones y que me den a conocer canciones para inspirarme a subir más material.

¡Espero estén atentas a la siguiente actualización!


End file.
